Hisako vs Mileena
Hisako vs Mileena is the ninth battle of the first season of PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8's Death Battles. Interlude Wiz: For years, horror movies have tried to amp up their antagonists in a way that strikes fear into every viewer. But there is one method that many movies have missed. Boomstick: Just look at the number of teeth! And these two demonic divas have more than their fair share. Like Hisako, the ghostly girl from Killer Instinct. Wiz: And Mileena, the cannibal of Mortal Kombat. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Hisako Wiz: Almost five hundred years ago, a village in Japan was torched by invading bandits. The village took up arms in an attempt to save themselves, until one man was slain. This man left behind a daughter, who took her father's weapon and drove the forces back to whence they came. Boomstick: This badass with no experience whatsoever killed tens of bandits in one night. While she herself was killed in the skirmish, the other villagers followed her lead to victory. So she goes from helpless to heroic in a matter of seconds. I like this girl. Wiz: A shrine was erected in her honor. Her name long forgotten, they called her Hisako, or the Eternal Child. Boomstick: Forgotten, but not gone! Her spirit continued to wander the village and protect its citizens. Wiz: Then one day, the ultimate artificial intelligence created by Ultratech, named ARIA, organized an attack on her village to study life after death. And her plan worked. When Sadira began ARIA's bidding, Hisako warped into the physical plain... and killed her pawn almost immediately. While the plan didn't go the way she intended, ARIA was able to observe Hisako. Her spirit was tied to the village that she protected, and she is bound to it. Anyone who attacks her village will be subject to Hisako's wrath. Boomstick: And she started with Ultratech, who organized the attack on her village in the first place. Wiz: She began by defeating Riptor, a bloodlusted carnivore and guardian for Ultratech. She also encountered and defeated Chief Thunder, Sabrewulf, Spinal, and even Maya, a hunter with all the gear necessary to destroy all beings beyond the terrestrial plain. While completely inexperienced with her weapon, Hisako managed to take down a variety of Killer Instinct veterans. Boomstick: She also defeated Cinder, ARIA's best warrior, who is COMPLETELY MADE OF FIRE, and eventually defeated ARIA herself. Considering ARIA was made by Ultratech to be the ultimate fighting machine, with more intelligence and durability than even Fulgore, that's pretty fucking impressive. Wiz: Hisako wields the naginata, a Japanese blade weapon. At first glance, it appears to be just a short sword attached to a pole... and that's exactly what it is. But the naginata provides Hisako with a range advantage over opponents with smaller weapons. Boomstick: But she's not limited to her sword-on-a-stick. She possesses an array of ghostly powers, such as the Banshee Scream, which hits opponents from an even greater distance. And she can even possess the bodies of opponents for a brief time to hurt them from the inside. She can also disappear and reappear behind opponents to deliver a punishing blow. She also utilizes Shadow attacks that increase her speed of attack. Wiz: Also unique to Hisako is the Wrath Meter. When full, Hisako can dish out even more pain than normal. This meter fills as she refrains from attacking, so her fighting style is more patient than other Killer Instinct fighters. Hisako does have one crucial flaw, however. With every fight, she loses power, and she will eventually be dragged back into the realm of the dead. She must complete her missions quickly or risk complete failure. Boomstick: She's also slow as fuck, but trades speed for pure power. But she can replenish her spiritual energy by battling creatures with supernatural powers. If she can land a few good hits, she'll take an opponent out quickly, and once she fills her demonic gauge, she's an unstoppable force. (http://youtube.com/watch?v=79WjCCxHzHw) Boomstick: '''Awesome. Mileena Wiz: After Shao Kahn captured the land of Edenia, he took the former king's daughter as his own. Her name was Kitana, and she grew to be a great Kombatant. '''Boomstick: But dear old dad had doubts about his daughter's loyalty, so he sat down with Kitana and... no, I'm not gonna lie, that never happens. He had his sorcerer Shang Tsung create an evil clone to spy on her. Wiz: Discovered by Kitana in the Flesh Pits, Mileena immediately recognized Kitana as her sister. Boomstick: But Kitana didn't have the same feelings for her sibling... and nearly killed her after seeing her pearly whites. But Kitana was ordered to be executed afterward, so hey, what goes around comes around. Wiz: But Kitana was saved by the ninja Jade, and she attacked and defeated Mileena as well. Boomstick: Can Mileena win anything? At all? Wiz: Well, in terms of fighting, no. She even lost to Stryker, the weakest Kombatant ever known. But she did become the new Empress of Outworld after Shao Kahn's death, so she won the throne after a lifetime of bowing to her "father". So there's that. Boomstick: As it turns out, she was an even more brutal ruler than her father. She drove Outworld to disaster, and her position was taken by an Aztec version of her father. Wiz: Before being dethroned, however, Mileena fought against her usurper despite her previous failures. She gave it her all, fighting for the right to rule Outworld... Boomstick: And... she lost. Again. Wiz: Mileena was defeated, captured and ordered to be executed. But a group of rebels freed her from prison, and launched a sneak attack on Kotal Kahn. Boomstick: You guys can see where this is going, right? Wiz: Finally brought before Kotal Kahn, Mileena orders her death at the hands of the emperor... Boomstick: WIZ! Do NOT describe this part! Let the viewers see it for themselves! You've been warned! All of you! http://youtube.com/watch?v=nGbB8cC54Nc Boomstick: Oh God... *vomits* Wiz: Yeah, for a game associated with death and violence, Mortal Kombat really outdid themselves here. Boomstick: But SOMEHOW, she comes back to life AGAIN, and this time surrounded by clones who can read each others' minds. But we are not getting into that. Let's jump into her powers and abilities, shall we? Wiz: Despite losing all of her fights, Mileena has been shown to fight with the strength of a Shokan, or a four-armed being. She also has high agility and acrobatic prowess, much like her sister Kitana. She can even use her ninja abilities to teleport. Boomstick: Mileena wields the sai, two short swords sharpened and primed for combat. Not only does she stab with these blades, she chucks them at opponents and uses them as corn-on-the-cob holders. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mGeueFrxYYQ Boomstick: Speaking of, let's get into what you've all been waiting for: the cannibalism. ''' Wiz: Mileena is half-Tarkatan, who have large teeth primed for eating anything. Being part human as well, it's technically only half-cannibalism, as she has never canonically eaten a Tarkatan. '''Boomstick: A lot of her attacks involve using these chompers, such as her leaping neckbite, her Let us Dance X-Ray maneuver, and of course, the Tasty Treat fatality. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nPB-6LsQ0Hc Boomstick: It doesn't matter how many fights she's lost. You DO NOT mess with Mileena. EVER. "As the heir to my father Shao Kahn, I, Mileena, Kahnum of Outworld, order your execution!" Pre-Battle Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle! (A small Japanese village appears in the darkness. Suddenly, a green light shimmers and reveals a young ghoulish girl, Hisako.) Hisako: My energy is... depleting. But I must... protect... my village. (Meanwhile in Outworld, Shao Kahn rules from his throne as his daughter Mileena appears before him.) Shao: My daughter. Mileena: Your wish is my command, father. Shao: We have discovered an uncharted village in a place called Japan. I'm sending you to claim it. There is no evidence of any warriors there, so it should be easy even for one of your... reputation. Mileena: I will fight with honor and bloodlust. (Mileena approaches the village. The green light shimmers from behind a building. Hisako has taken cover.) Hisako: A spiritual being! I can replenish my strength! Mileena: Doesn't even look like anyone's here. Conquering this place should be a snap. Hisako: What? Conquer? Must protect the village! (Hisako teleports to in front of Mileena.) Hisako: You'll have to battle me first! (Wields her naginata.) Mileena: Well, finally. I was hoping for a challenge. (Unsheathes her sais.) FIGHT! (Both fighters charge at one another. Hisako swipes at Mileena who dodges the naginata. Mileena then attempts a quick sai stab but Hisako blocks with her weapon. Hisako's Wrath Meter fills up during the deadlock.) Hisako: I must protect my people! (Hisako uses her Banshee Scream to catch Mileena off guard. She then runs towards Mileena, who throws tho sais and misses. She knocks her off course with the pole of her weapon, but misses with the blade as Mileena rolls towards Hisako. Mileena pulls out two more sai and attempts to lodge them in Hisako's leg. Hisako kicks the sais away and low-sweeps Mileena with the naginata.) Mileena: I must win for Outworld! (Mileena teleports behind Hisako and plants a sai into her leg. Hisako then teleports behind Mileena and thrusts her naginata through her while teleporting, leaving a cut on her back.) Hisako: I know your tricks! And my power only grows as I drain the energy from your soul! Mileena: I'll just have to go faster, then! (Mileena wields two more sai and blocks one from the naginata, while the other is planted into Hisako's abdomen. Mileena continues to drive the sai in and out of her opponent, who finally teleports away.) C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! (Hisako, in pain, looks at Mileena with a death stare as her Wrath Meter fills. She screams another Banshee Scream, but this time teleports behind Mileena with a Shadow Teleport. Mileena is now subject to a series of shadow attacks and slashes from Hisako's naginata. Hisako then teleports from one side to the other with more sword slashes and opens up more cuts into Mileena's back and chest. Hisako has now practically carved out a hole in Mileena's chest cavity, leaving the heart dangling. Hisako then takes control of Mileena's body and has her brandish the sais, planting them into the heart and pulling it out, and then forcing her to eat her own heart. Hisako flashes out of the body as Mileena falls, then plants the naginata into the ground, causing Mileena's face to become impaled on the blade and her brain to exit her cranium, leaving it on the tip of the pole as the rest of her face falls through the pole.) ULTRA COMBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hisako: Stay, and serve as an example of those who try to invade my village. K.O.! Post-Battle Boomstick: This edition of Death Battle was rated M for Mature. Wiz: This battle wasn't even close. While Mileena held the speed advantage, Hisako had the edge in power and range. The two fighters started similar, but Hisako's power only grew as she drained the energy from her counterpart's soul. Boomstick: *fan voice* Oh, but Wiz, how do you know Mileena has a soul, boo hoo hoo... Wiz: That is a good question. Mileena was created in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. As the manipulator of souls, Shang Tsung uses the Flesh Pits to gain power and create clones. To make Mileena complete, he added a soul, which gave Hisako a source to draw power from. Boomstick: It looks like Mileena just didn't have the heart to win this fight. Wiz: The winner is Hisako. Next Time on Death Battle FOR A VERY SPECIAL DEATH BATTLE PACMAN'S TENTH DB SPECTACULAR A TEAM BATTLE THAT WILL RESULT ONLY IN DESTRUCTION (A pea flies across the screen. Suddenly, a dart appears and pins it to the ground.) BLOONS TOWER DEFENSE TEAM VS PLANTS VS ZOMBIES TEAM A message from PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Hey guys, I'm approaching ten Death Battles. I didn't think I'd have enough free time to make it to this point! Thank you all for your support, and I have 45 DBs planned that I hope will impress you. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016